Electronic calendars are oftentimes used by individuals to structure, plan, and organize their time. Many users have multiple events throughout a day and even multiple events scheduled at the same time. Typically, the events are presented in a calendar view in association with the corresponding time and overlapping events are both presented at the same time. The events presented via the electronic calendar, however, are a linear listing of scheduled events, but not necessarily ones in which the user attended or will attend. As such, understanding the various events presented in an electronic calendar can be difficult and confusing.